


Archambault & Wolfsbane : Le Cas Alfie Owens

by Dakota_Lestrange, MirabelleAurea



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mystery, Original Character(s), Surpernatural elements, Werewolves
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakota_Lestrange/pseuds/Dakota_Lestrange, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirabelleAurea/pseuds/MirabelleAurea
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Léonard.

Léonard regardait autour de lui avec curiosité - et un brin de soulagement - depuis qu'il était descendu du train. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au déraillement et à la chance déraisonnable qu'il avait eue à l'époque. La gare d'Aberystwyth lui semblait bien petite. Il étira sa silhouette filiforme en grimaçant légèrement avant de ramasser son paquetage. Il avait revêtu des habits civils, mais entre le sac militaire et sa posture, il était impossible de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il avait fait pendant ces derniers mois. Tous les regards en coin qu'il percevait le mettaient mal à l'aise et il se mit à regretter d'avoir quitté la maison de Liverpool. Il s'y était senti à l'abri malgré tout, entouré par le reste du Fantôme. En vérité, il aurait pu y rester. Le Lieutenant Turing ne l'avait pas jeté dehors et ne l'aurait pas fait. Ils avaient eu besoin de se retrouver tous ensemble, au moins pendant un temps, histoire de pleurer leurs frères et soeurs d'armes et de se remémorer les bons moments, même si Léo avait été le dernier arrivé dans l'équipe. Cela avait été sa décision. Peut-être parce que son Loup l'y avait poussé, attiré par ce qu'il avait aperçu lors de la visite.  
Sa main droite se crispa nerveusement sur la bretelle de son sac et il tenta d'ignorer le poids sur son estomac. Il sentit son souffle s'accélérer et se maudit tout bas d'être aussi pitoyable.  
— Lieutenant Archambault ?  
Il manqua de sursauter quand la voix sembla surgir du néant à côté de lui. Il fit volte-face pour tomber nez à nez avec un homme d’une bonne cinquantaine d’années aux cheveux blonds qui commençaient à grisonner. Il reconnu rapidement Pryderi. Les battements de son coeur se calmèrent rapidement.  
— Monsieur Wolfsbane.  
Il se sentit un peu gêné et stupide. Le loup-garou se contenta de lui sourire.  
— Appelle-moi Pryderi, comme tout le monde.  
— Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Léonard. Je pensais que Brynn serait là.  
Pryderi eut un léger rire.  
— Elle a eu un léger contretemps, c’est pour cela que c’est son vieil oncle qui est venu.  
Le sourire de l’homme s’entendait dans sa voix. Léonard lui emboîta le pas, la main toujours serré sur la lanière de son sac. Pryderi essaya de faire en sorte qu’il se sente à l’aise, mais le jeune homme était une vraie boule de nerfs.  
— Tu as fait un bon trajet ? Certaines voies ont été réparées, mais pas toutes, il me semble.  
— Ce n’était pas pire qu’un trajet en C47 avec des côtes brisées.  
A pouvoir choisir, il aurait préféré revivre le trajet en avion avec des os cassés. Il se garda bien de faire la réflexion à voix haute. Il suivit Pryderi jusqu’à sa voiture et laissa échapper un petit sifflement admiratif.  
— Bel engin.  
— Elle est bien entretenue par mon aîné. Lui aussi a servi, tu sais. Dans l’infanterie.  
Léonard hocha la tête. C’était assez évident. Tous les jeunes en âge de combattre avaient été enrôlés. Une partie, trop grande, n’était pas revenue. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment il avait fait pour rentrer. Il ne s’était jamais estimé chanceux, il n’était pas du genre à laisser le hasard diriger ses actions, non, cela n’avait jamais été le cas. La voiture s’éloigna de la gare mais la nervosité de Léonard ne diminua pas, alors que Pryderi semblait tout mettre en oeuvre pour qu’il se sente à l’aise. Brynn avait beau l’avoir prévenu, son oncle était quand même surpris de l’attitude de l’ancien soldat.  
La maison des Wolfsbane se situait un peu à la sortie de la ville, juste à l’orée de la forêt. Un frisson désagréable parcourut l’échine quand il songea qu’elle ressemblait énormément à la maison réquisitionnée par la meute de Reinhart.  
— C’est une maison de famille. Elle en a vu passer des générations de Wolfsbane.  
Léonard hocha doucement la tête.  
— Et vous êtes nombreux à y vivre ?  
Pryderi laissa échapper un rire.  
— Non, la plupart du temps, il y a que Brynn et les plus jeunes de sa fratrie. Ce qui veut dire entre cinq et dix personnes.  
Léonard ne répondit pas.  
— En revanche, les soirs de pleine lune, nous sommes presque tous là. Nous essayons de rester… tu te sens bien ? Tu es pâle.  
Il avait fermé les yeux, les lèvres serrées en une fine ligne.  
— Pour le moment, il n’y aura que Brynn, Emrys, Ianto et moi. Les autres sont … ailleurs. Enfin, les garçons ne sont pas encore rentrés de l’école, si je ne m’abuse.  
Pryderi n’avait pas précisé que c’était seulement le temps qu’il se mette à l’aise, mais Léonard savait lire entre les lignes. Il devinait bien que c’était pour le mettre en confiance. Cela ne fonctionnait que partiellement.  
Ils avaient à peine eu le temps d’entrer et de faire un tour de la maison que deux gamins enjoués étaient arrivés en courant dans la maison.  
— Tonton !  
Ils les retrouvèrent au salon. Léonard vit immédiatement la ressemblance avec Brynn. Le plus grand des deux n’avait même pas dix ans. Le plus jeune se cacha timidement derrière son aîné.  
— Dites bonjour à notre invité les garçons.  
— Bonjour ! Je suis Ianto. Et mon petit frère c’est Emrys.  
— Bonjour. Je m’appelle Léonard.  
L’aîné s’approcha sans une once de timidité et se mit à humer l’air comme un vrai petit louveteau.  
— Eh ! Mais tu es un loup aussi !  
— Ianto, on ne renifle pas les invités. Ce n’est pas poli.  
— Désolé.  
Léonard réussit à faire un sourire un peu crispé. Evidemment, eux le sont aussi. Il l’a senti dès qu’ils sont rentrés. A son instar, ils le sont tous de naissance ici. Il leur envia leur insouciance.  
— Tu vas rester avec nous ?  
— Votre soeur m’a invité, oui.  
— T’as un accent bizarre quand tu parles.  
— Emrys !  
Ianto se mit à rire.  
— Ce n’est rien. Je suis français, c’est pour ça. Enfin… J’ai grandi en France.  
— Excuse-les, ils sont aussi intenables que curieux.

***

Brynn.

Brynn avait quitté Bletchley Park avec quelques regrets. Elle était soulagée que la guerre fut terminée, surtout après la dernière année qui avait été une vraie course contre la montre. Retourner à Aberystwyth n’était pas pour lui déplaire, la perspective de retrouver sa meute lui réchauffant le cœur. Mais ici aussi elle avait trouvé des gens dont elle était suffisamment proche pour éprouver le même sentiment. Et il y avait aussi le Fantôme auquel elle s’était attachée. Elle avait répondu avec plaisir à l’invitation de De Chastel et avait revu Turing et Archambault… avec un certain plaisir.

Mais tout avait une fin, et la guerre heureusement. Il lui avait donc fallu trouver une occupation. Le problème, c’est que durant la période passée, Brynn avait découvert qu’elle pouvait se servir de son intelligence et de son irritante capacité à fouiner à bon escient. Mais que peu de métiers dits féminins faisaient appel à ces talents. Elle s’était donc découvert une passion pour le journalisme et, après quelques temps à vendre des articles à divers journaux locaux ou non, dont certains relataient ce qu’elle avait vécu durant la guerre, elle avait fini par être engagée par un journal londonien comme correspondante au Pays de Galles.

C’est ce qui l’avait amenée à se rendre à Londres pour y voir son rédacteur en chef et tenter d’avoir une petite conversation avec lui. John Cadwell n’avait même pas pris la peine de se lever quand elle était entrée dans le bureau et avait même poussé un long soupir en la voyant.

— Miss Wolsfbane.

— Mister Cadwell.

— C’est non.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux et secoua la tête.

— Je n’ai encore rien demandé !

— Mais je sais que vous allez le faire, et c’est toujours non. Brynn, vous savez parfaitement que je ne peux pas me permettre de confier des articles nationaux à…

Il fit un geste dans sa direction.

— Une femme, compléta-t-elle. Une femme qui a fait partie des renseignements. Mais une femme quand même.

Cadwell soupira encore. Au cours des dernières années, Brynn avait appris à ne pas dire directement ce qu'elle pensait. Cela évitait de longues discussions et un regard noir de leur superviseur. Elle avait donc pris l'habitude de communiquer son désaccord à ses collègues en morse. Elle tapait du bout des ongles sur son bureau, ce qui lui permettait de gérer sa frustration et donc sa Louve qui, en bonne Alpha, goûtait peu qu'on lui donne des ordres parfois complètement crétins. Pour s'éviter de dire ce qu'elle pensait à son rédacteur en chef, et donc de se faire remercier, elle l'exprima du bout des doigts sur sa cuisse.

_Nous étions pourtant toutes égales à vous quand vous aviez besoin de nos mains et de nos cerveaux il y a à peine quelques mois. Mais maintenant il ne faudrait surtout pas que nous y prenions goût._

Elle repensa à Charlie Turing, dont lui avait parlé de Chastel et James. Et à Gabrielle. Elle contint son soupir exaspéré et décida de ne pas totalement baisser la tête.

— Monsieur, si vous espérez que couvrir les foires agricoles et le retour de nos hommes dans nos petites villes sera suffisant en attendant que je devienne femme au foyer, vous risquez de rapidement déchanter. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de faire ça dans les prochains mois.

Ce qui était un demi-mensonge. Il fallait d'abord que Léonard aille mieux avant qu'elle puisse même penser à quelque chose de sérieux entre eux. Cadwell se passa une main sur le visage en grognant.

— Vous ne me lâcherez pas tant que je ne vous aurais pas proposé quelque chose de plus intéressant, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se contenta de le fixer en silence. Il soupira.

— Je vais réfléchir. Je ne vous promets rien. Mais je vais réfléchir. Ça vous va ?

La jeune femme sourit.

— Ça me va parfaitement.

Elle inclina doucement la tête avec un air qui montrait bien que Cadwell avait intérêt à tenir parole, puis elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Quand elle fut sortie de l’immeuble, elle cligna des yeux au soleil qui la cueillit et s’arrêta quelques secondes. Elle quittait rarement son territoire depuis son retour, Londres ayant tendance à rendre sa Louve moins docile. Le bruit, les gens, les odeurs avaient tendance à la submerger. Par chance, les années écoulées lui avaient permis de pouvoir gérer cet inconvénient, et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour contenir l’excitation de sa Louve face à toute cette agitation.

Elle attrapa la montre qui pendait à son cou et nota qu’il lui restait à peine une demi-heure pour rejoindre la gare et prendre le train qui la ramènerait chez elle. Elle se dirigea vers l’artère principale la plus proche et héla un taxi.

Le voyage se passa sans encombre et c’est en fin de journée que Brynn reposa le pied sur son territoire. Elle huma avec bonheur l’air familier, mélange d’iode, de bruyères, de pins marins et de vent ; et retrouva le vélo qu’elle avait laissé là dans la matinée. Les trajets vers Londres étaient plus longs qu’avant la guerre, et s’y rendre relevait donc de l’expédition. Elle avait dû partir tôt pour une entrevue bien brève mais nécessaire. Elle était nettement moins persuasive quand elle était au téléphone.

Le soleil plongeait derrière les arbres quand elle arriva enfin chez elle avec un certain soulagement. Elle nota que l’antique voiture de son oncle était garée dans la cour et sourit. Elle rangea le vélo dans la grange et entendit ses frères bavasser. Elle entra dans la maison et se défit de son chapeau avant de se rendre dans la cuisine où Emrys et Ianto bombardaient de questions leur invité. Elle alla saluer son oncle en l’embrassant sur la joue, puis elle se rapprocha de Léonard, un sourire doux sur les lèvres.

— Les garçons, allez vous laver les mains, on va passer à table, et laissez un peu notre invité respirer !

Les deux plus jeunes grognèrent un peu mais filèrent quand même. Quand il ne resta plus que les adultes dans la pièce, Brynn prit le temps d’enfin accueillir Léonard.

— Sois le bienvenu à Aberystwyth.


	2. Bienvenu à Aberystwyth

Léonard.

Léonard suspectait Brynn d’avoir fait en sorte que seuls les moins impressionnants des loups de sa meute soient présents au manoir. Il ne savait pas trop s’il devait s’en réjouir ou se trouver encore plus pathétique. Heureusement que les plus jeunes n’étaient pas dans le jeu de domination. Au contraire, ils semblaient amusés au plus haut point à venir lui poser mille questions, sans forcément écouter les réponses. Heureusement qu’ils avaient école, sinon, Léonard n’aurait pas eu une minute pour respirer. Ce qu’il n’arrivait pas à comprendre, c’était pourquoi ni Brynn ni Pryderi n’avaient encore essayé d’asseoir leur dominance. Ça le perturbait. Léonard restait souvent seul avec lui, Brynn devant assez souvent être à l’extérieur pour son métier. Il n’avait jamais vu de loup aussi patient que Pryderi. Il se dégageait du métamorphe comme une aura de calme et de bienveillance. Il ne l’avait pas entendu hausser le ton une seule fois, même quand Ianto ou Emrys faisait une bêtise. 

Ils s’étaient installés sur la terrasse, devant un verre de whisky, entre deux volutes de fumée de cigarette. Les longs doigts fins de Léonard s’activaient sans cesse sous l’effet de sa nervosité.

— Tu sais qu’ici tu ne risques rien ? La guerre est finie. Et notre meute n’a pas pour habitude de maltraiter ses invités.

Pryderi avait prononcé les derniers mots avec un sourire mais sa tentative d’humour resta vaine. Léonard n’était pas vraiment réceptif. Pryderi plissa les yeux en observant le jeune loup aux traits maladifs.

— Que sais-tu de la lycanthropie, mon garçon ?

Léonard redressa la tête, surpris.

— Pardon ?

— Que sais-tu de la lycanthropie ? Qu’est-ce que les autres loups t’ont appris ?

Léonard se mordit les lèvres, tandis que sa main droite venait frôler machinalement ses cicatrices, à peine visibles.

— Certains le sont de naissance. Les moins chanceux sont mordus.

Pryderi se retint de dire que les moins chanceux ne survivaient pas à la morsure.

— Il y a les Alphas qui dominent. Et les Bêtas, qui sont dominés. On doit obéir à l’Alpha de la Meute.

Un frisson désagréable parcourut l’échine de Léonard et sa main se crispa légèrement.

— Certains sont solitaires, comme De Chastel. Mais c’est rare. Il faut être plutôt… fort. La pleine lune nous oblige à nous transformer.

Un silence s’installa.

— Mais encore ?

Léonard fixa son aîné avec surprise. Il avait dit tout ce qu’il savait. Il secoua la tête. Pryderi eut un air mi-étonné mi-peiné qu’il ne comprit pas.

— Tu ignores beaucoup de choses. Il n’y a pas deux, mais trois types de loups. Les Alphas, comme Brynn, Perceval ou encore James. Les Bêtas, comme Dwight ou Samuel. Et les Omégas.

— Les Omégas ?

Pryderi eut un petit sourire.

— Ils ne sont ni dominants, ni dominés. La hiérarchie ne s’applique pas à eux. Ils peuvent être solitaires comme faire partie d’une meute. Généralement, ils ont un rôle de diplomate, de messager ou encore…

— De guérisseur ?

— Exactement. Notre position peut sembler privilégiée mais elle reste plus complexe que cela. Difficile de s’intégrer dans une meute quand on n’est pas concerné par la hiérarchie, tu ne trouves pas ?

Léonard ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais resta finalement silencieux.

— C’est le problème, avec les transformés, en majorité, ils ignorent tout de la vie de loup-garou. Pour eux, il y a ceux qui dirigent et ceux qui s’écrasent. C’est extrêmement erroné, comme vision des choses. Un Alpha, un vrai, ne dirige pas par la terreur. Est-ce que tu sens de la peur, ici ?

Pryderi attendit que Léonard réagisse. Il le vit essayer de humer discrètement l’air, comme Ianto l’avait fait à son arrivée. S’il resta de marbre, une lueur de bienveillance amusée fit briller son regard.

— … Non.

— Un Alpha veille sur les siens. Il aide les plus jeunes à apprendre à se maîtriser. Il fait régner la justice s’il le faut. Mais jamais il ne fera un usage inconsidéré de sa force. Tout comme être un Bêta ne signifie pas tout accepter en s’écrasant au sol. Il n’y a pas de honte à être un Bêta. Au contraire, ces derniers sont en quelque sorte le cœur de la meute. Crois-moi, j’ai déjà vu un Bêta énervé donner du fil à retordre à un Alpha.

Léonard avait du mal à la croire, ça ne correspondait en rien à ce qu’il avait connu.

— Je ne suis pas un Oméga…

Pryderi arqua un sourcil amusé.

— Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi ni de Chastel, ni Turing, ni Brynn n’ont essayé d’asseoir leur dominance avec toi ?

— Parce que ça n’en vaut pas la peine ?

Pryderi ne put retenir un soupir. Il avait vraiment du pain sur la planche. Défaire ce qui avait été fait allait être compliqué.

— Tu ne serais pas ici si ce n’était pas le cas. Crois-moi, ma nièce nièce sait pertinemment ce qu’elle fait. Ce qu’elle a vu chez toi, elle seule peut te le dire. Mais je peux te dire ce que je vois moi : un jeune loup avec beaucoup de potentiel.

Léonard avait du mal à y croire. Il opta pour le silence plutôt que de formuler ses doutes à voix haute.

— Les Wolfsbane sont une vieille famille de loups, même si certains dans la famille ne se transforment pas, même si leurs deux parents sont des loups. Ce n’est ni une bénédiction ni une malédiction. Je sais que tu ne l’as pas choisi, probablement que tu l’aurais refusé si on te l’avait proposé, mais dis toi une chose, Léonard, c’est qu’il n’y a qu’une personne qui peut décider de quel genre de loup tu seras. Toi.

Léonard fixa ses mains à nouveau.

— Et si je ne veux pas être un loup ?

Pryderi soupira de nouveau. Il n’était même pas étonné d’entendre ces mots-là.

— Alors tes deux natures s’entredéchireront. Jusqu’à la folie. Jusqu’à un stade mi-homme, mi-bête à l’issue douloureusement fatale. Une douleur pire encore que celle de la morsure.

— Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

— Je suis le gardien de nos mythes et légendes. Ces cas ont beau être rares, leur issue n'est jamais heureuse. Tu as la chance de pouvoir repartir de zéro, ici. Avec une vraie meute. Je dirais même avec une famille.

Pryderi sortit sa montre de la poche de sa veste et laissa échapper un petit grognement.

— Il faut que je file. Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard, Léonard.

Le vieux loup fit un sourire au plus jeune avant de s’éloigner. Léonard se retrouva seul sur la terrasse.

***

Brynn.

Pridery attendit que Brynn sorte de la grange. La jeune femme le regarda, interrogative.

— Alors ?

— Alors, ce n'est pas gagné. Il n'a pas confiance en lui et il a du mal à croire que tout ne se résout pas à dominer ou être dominé.

La jeune femme soupira.

— Perceval m'avait prévenue. Son… ancien Alpha se servait de la morsure à des fins de domination seulement. Je le soupçonne de n'avoir pas eu la moindre idée de la hiérarchie réelle de notre race. Simple transposition des comportements des hommes aux lycanthropes.

Elle serra les poings le long de ses cuisses, un léger grondement s'échappant de sa gorge. Pridery sourit, amusé.

— Il se demande quand tu vas essayer d'imposer ton autorité sur lui.

— Mais, je n'ai pas l'intention de… oh…

Brynn secoua la tête.

— C'est pour ça qu'il ne semble pas comprendre ?

— J'en ai peur.

La jeune femme réfléchit. Il était difficile pour elle de comprendre comment Léo fonctionnait. Tout semblait l'effrayer, et si en effet tout pour lui se résumait à un jeu de soumission et de domination, il était normal qu'il interprète mal son intérêt pour lui.

— Peut-être que tu devrais prendre le relais, proposa son oncle, la tirant de ses réflexions avec un petit sourire.

— Je vais essayer. Mais je ne suis pas aussi diplomate que toi.

Pridery rit gentiment et lui tapota l’épaule avant de s’éloigner. Brynn inspira un bon coup et entra dans le manoir.

Léo était toujours sur la terrasse, le regard perdu dans la contemplation de la pelouse et de la mer au loin. Elle s’assit à la place de son oncle et attendit un peu.

— Tu sais, chez nous aussi il existe des histoires effrayantes sur les humains.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle, surpris par cette entrée en matière. Il finit par comprendre où elle voulait en venir mais ne dit rien.

— Nous avons cette histoire pour faire peur aux louveteaux un peu trop inconscients, qui penseraient que c’est une bonne blague à faire aux copains que de se transformer devant eux. On leur parle de cette petite fille à l’air angélique et dont le manteau est rouge du sang des loups qu’elle a fait massacrés après les avoir attirés au fond de la forêt avec la promesse d’une tartine de beurre frais et de confiture. Elle leur demande en les cajolant de se transformer, puis crie que le loup a mangé son père, ou son frère, ou sa grand-mère et regarde en souriant le chasseur massacrer sa pauvre victime.

Léonard la regarda, confus.

— Le Petit Chaperon Rouge ?

Brynn hocha la tête.

— Chaque race à ses idées reçues sur l’autre. Les humains nous voient comme des créatures sanguinaires, incapables de nous contrôler, toujours en concurrence pour le pouvoir, les plus faibles méprisés et écrasés par les plus forts. Comme chez eux en fait. Mais la vérité est différente. Même si nous avons aussi notre lot de fous et de pourritures. Tout le monde a ses moutons noirs.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

— Sais-tu pourquoi ni Turing ni moi n’avons essayé de nous imposer à toi ?

— Parce que je n’en vaux pas la peine ?

Pendant quelques secondes, Brynn le fixa et contempla son air pitoyable. Elle se mordit les lèvres et se leva.

— Est-ce que tu aimes la tourte à la viande ?

Totalement pris au dépourvu par le brusque changement de conversation, Léonard bredouilla :

— Je… oui ?

— Parfait ! Viens avec moi, on va cuisiner.

Perdu, il la suivit dans la cuisine. Pour quelqu’un qui disait ne pas vouloir s’imposer, elle était drôlement bonne à donner des ordres.

Ils commencèrent leur travail dans un silence pesant, installés chacun à l’une des extrémités de la longue table de bois patinée par le temps. Brynn se chargera de la pâte et lui confia la préparation de la viande sans aucune autre instruction. Perplexe, il regarda les oignons, les légumes et la viande posés devant lui. Il resta planté là, attendant une quelconque directive, mais Brynn continua sa tâche sans lui prêter attention. Finalement, après une longue minute d’hésitation, il se saisit du couteau et commença à couper les légumes, espérant ne pas avoir fait une bêtise. Brynn lui jeta un coup d’œil et se permit de sourire.

— Ma petite sœur est une Bêta… elle a littéralement arraché la gorge d’un Alpha qui voulait me faire du mal alors que moi-même j’étais tétanisée sur place.

— Toi ? Vraiment ? Léo avait du mal à imaginer Brynn incapable de se défendre, elle qui semblait diriger sa meute par son seul charisme.

— J’étais jeune, en colère et, disons-le, stupide. Mais ça m’a servi de leçon. la force brute, la menace, ce sont les armes des faibles, même s’ils se prétendent forts. Tenir sa meute avec une laisse trop courte et cloutée est le meilleur moyen de la voir se désagréger à un moment.

Avec des gestes lents, elle étala la pâte devant elle et la plia.

— Je ne te répéterai pas les mises en garde de mon oncle, je sais que ça ne sert à rien. Mais il faut que tu entendes qui tu es, vraiment, et que tu t’enlèves de l’idée que notre monde est soit blanc soit noir.

— Je ne suis pas un… Oméga, Brynn, tu l’as bien vu !

— Et j’ai vu ma sœur arracher la gorge d’un Alpha. Tu n’es pas insignifiant Léonard, tu es qui tu es. Regarde. Tu as décidé tout seul de préparer la viande, sans que je te l’ordonne.

— Parce que si je n’avais rien fait…

— Je t’y aurais forcé ?

Un silence s’installa et Léonard détourna le regard. Lentement, Brynn essuya ses mains sur son tablier et, en deux pas, elle se retrouva à son niveau, l’obligeant à reculer par réflexe. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l’embrassa.

Face à son air ahuri quand elle se recula, elle se contenta de dire :

— Si tu étais aussi insignifiant et pathétique, je n'aurais pas envie de faire ça depuis que je te connais mieux. Et c’est pour ça que j’ai peur que ton refus de comprendre qui tu es ne finisse par te tuer.


End file.
